nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacker
The Hacker is one eqipment on the zombie map Moon, it can be found in any of the three laboratory floors, on any desks near the sides of the room. it have multiple uses like open door for only 200 and hacking the powerups changing they into Max ammo Hackable items *'Pack-a-Punch machine' - Raises three gates around it for a limited time. No zombies or players may go in or out. Hacking it grants the hacker 1,000 points. A player only receives the 1,000 once every game. *'Excavator controls' - When an excavator is breaching the moon base, hacker can be used on the computer terminals in the spawn room, thus halting the attack.The player will also receive 1000 points each time he hacks an excavator, whether or not it was stopped before or after it breached. *'Doors' - For 200 points, the player can hack open any door, although the hacking process is extremely slow (30 seconds). *'Windows' - The window hacked will be repaired instantly and grant the hacker 100 points, even if only a few boards were repaired. If a single window is hacked too frequently in the same round, it will then cost 300 points to complete the operation, instead of awarding points. A player can repair a fully open window to 5 boards and still use hacker to receive a total of 150 possible points per window, 200 points if used with double points. *'Players' - The hacking player transfers 500 points to the hacked player. If carried out whilst double points is active the hacked player will receive 1000 points and the hacking player will only lose 500 points. *'Mystery Box' - If used on a possible spawn, the box will spawn there for one weapon spin for 1200 points. If used on a weapon in the box, it will re-roll for 600 points, instead of 950. If the re-roll is hacked, the weapon glows blue and every player has the option to trade weapons. It is odd that when the re-roll is hacked, the player receives the original 950 back, essentially buying the Mystery Box twice for 600 points. This can be extremely useful, as when the box is re-rolled and the second weapon appears, the player can hack the re-roll and gain 950 points back, while still able to pick up the weapon and without the weapon changing. *'Wall Guns' - The price of the ammo cost will "swap" making the normal ammo getting the price of the upgraded ammo, and the upgraded getting the price of the normal ammo. This process costs 3000 points. *'Perk-a-Cola' - Hacking a perk that is already bought will return you cost of the perk, but the perk will be taken away. However, on Solo, you cannot return your third use of Quick Revive because the machine has already disappeared. Also, returning a Quick Revive on Solo does not allow you to buy it an additional time, you still can only buy Quick Revive three times. *'Buttons and levers' - The Hacker can be used on any of the red buttons or green levers in the laboratory, which is part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Power-Ups' - Hacking any Power-Up changes it into a Max Ammo. Hacking a Max Ammo changes it into a Fire Sale. Both cost the player 5000 points. Category:Equipment Category:Canon Category:Canon Weapons